


Rule of Three

by nashter8700



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashter8700/pseuds/nashter8700
Kudos: 4





	Rule of Three

She glances at the old clock and notes it's 5 minutes until midnight. She goes about her flat. Locking up the old oak door with her aging wrinkled hands. She moves to the kitchen and ensures she has water in her kettle on the stove for tomorrow's tea. After a final glance, she snaps her fingers and realizes she has ran out of biscuits. She has to get some first thing tomorrow then, otherwise it may cause the next meltdown. 

From the outside, you'd think the old lady is out of her wits but having to dote on her ONLY tenant has become some sort of a hobby to her that she aims to achieve perfection even in the most menial tasks, such as bringing him his morning tea. 

Suddenly, she hears footsteps overhead. She glances at the old clock, midnight. She holds her breath thinking that if she stays completely silent, she may hear more of what's happening in 221B. It seems like forever. She's anxious now, anticipating either a gunshot (heaven forbid he would do THAT again) or worse, a strangled yell of her name "MRS. HUDSON!" (She honestly doesn't know where his secret cigarette stash is for goodness sake!). With baited breath, she waits. And waits. And waits... 

Then the sound of him playing the violin fill the mid summer night, in the silence of her Baker Street property. The way he smoothly transitions from one chord to another is perfectly in tune with the way the leaves wave as a light breeze caresses the trees outside. She sighs in relief and in a split second, she grins as wide as her mouth permits, he has been composing for over a week now. It was only yesterday that he completed the piece. It didn't sound sad or glum at all. 

It was happy and delightful and almost romantic.  
Very appropriate for a wedding dance.


End file.
